Coming Home
by TheDamsel
Summary: Home is not just a place. It's a feeling. And two people find that feeling in Texas. SessInu.


**Chapter One**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Inuyasha."

The dark haired beauty smiled over at the familiar face stationed behind the counter of the small general store. Walking in deeper before coming to a stop before the counter that separated them. "How are you, Mr. Totosai?" He asked the aged demon, smiling as he brought a hand up to gingerly pet the black cat that lazily lounged beside the cash register. Seemingly just as old as its owner. Giving the creature a few lingering strokes through its fur before raising amethyst colored orbs to lock with the demon's own murky gaze. "You haven't been placing too much strain on yourself now, have you? You know what Ms. Kaede said."

The store owner waved a hand. "That old woman needs to learn to mind her own business. I've been doing everything she's been telling me to do. If I have to hear her loud mouth again so soon, she'll be the reason I have another heart attack."

Inuyasha chuckled at the old demon's antics. "Alright," the young man relented with a laugh before continuing on softly. "You know we're just worried about you. Hey, you know I'd be willing to come and help you out every now an—"

"You always were a sweet one, boy," the demon cut in, a nostalgic smile on his lips as his eyes grew distant. "Always the polite young man when you and your little friends would come into the store straight from school."

He nodded, remembering those days well. "My mama wouldn't have accepted anything less."

Totosai's turn to laugh as he ran his fingers through his cat's fur distractedly. "She raised you well, determined to shoulder all the responsibility on her own. A mighty proud woman she was. From raising you on her own to running her family's bed and breakfast. That woman never did know how to take a helping hand." He mused with a hand running along the patch of white hair beneath his chin before sending the dark haired man a pointed stare. "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Inuyasha offered a smile. "I'm fine, Mr. Totosai. It's not anything I can't manage."

"Don't be stubborn like your mama, boy." Totosai admonished with a shake of his mostly bald head. "Ain't nothing wrong with accepting some help every now and again. You too young to be held up in that house working all the time."

"I don't really have a choice," he sighed. "That bed and breakfast has been in my family for generations, Mr. Totosai. I know my mama wouldn't want me to lose the house. I just know she wouldn't." Blinking his eyes as he realized he'd raised his voice at the older man. Apology fixed on his lips but was startled at the short bark of laughter.

"I don't doubt she'd be proud of you, Inuyasha. And don't you doubt it either." A raised eyebrow sent his way that made him smile. What was meant to be a somewhat stern gesture only made the old man appear comical. "But I know she'd want you to be happy. Take it from an old man. Don't spend all your days working. You'll be old and nothing to show for it before you know it."

Ducking his head as a distant look grew in the old man's eyes. Reminded of the fact Totosai had never been married and had never had any children. For as long as he could remember, the demon had always been alone. His younger days of running to Totosai's general store filled with candy and the demon's more youthful face holding a grin. Too young to factor in the fact Mr. Totosai had real adult problems. It never crossed his mind Mr. Totosai may have been lonely while working everyday in his store for as long as he could remember.

"Just remember to be young every once in a while." Totosai's quiet voice one of casual dismissal— the dark haired beauty nodding his head if only for the older man's sake—before growing in volume. "Now, I see that list in your hand. What can I get for you today?"

Murky violet orbs clashed with brown before lifting the slip of paper at his side towards the other at the hand that reached out to take it. "Just a few things I need for dinner tonight," he went on rather quickly, shifting at seeing Mr. Totosai make to leave his perch from behind the counter. "Oh, you don't need to do that. I can grab—" Coming up short at the raised brow sent his way. "Or you can . . . you can do it." He suggested, letting out a silent exhale at the seemingly satisfied nod Totosai directed his way but only after his back was turned. Busying himself with petting the half asleep cat as he watched Mr. Totosai walk around the store. Collecting all the food items he'd written down as part of his list, the old demon's gait slow over the loose, dusty wooden floorboards as he walked around to stuff the ingredients into the sack he held. Pulling a sad smile to his lips as Mr. Totosai finally made his way back behind the counter. Knowing the demon wouldn't appreciate his mentioning of the slight pant of breath now heard from him after the exertion placed upon his old body. Or the slight strain on his face at hefting the carrier onto the counter space. Pushing the sack towards him and Inuyasha made to reach for the pouch he carried filled with silver coins. Head whipping up at the words that reached him.

"Just seeing you is payment enough."

He immediately shook his head. "That's too much, Mr. Totosai. I can afford it—"

"I'm sure you can, boy. But I'd rest easier knowing I was able to help out Izayoi's boy every now and then."

His body relaxing at the soft genuine smile pointed his way, the elder man's eyes seemingly needing him to take the offering. "I miss her too." He told him gently before grabbing the sack filled with goods. "Thank you, Mr. Totosai." He whispered before tilting his head higher. "Well, since you won't allow me to pay you, I'll just have to make sure I swing by your place later on and give you a helping of whatever I'm making. And I absolutely will not take no for an answer." He finished with a raised brow of his own.

Totosai grinned a toothy grin. "I imagine that's something I can live with."

"Good," Inuyasha nodded with a smile, offering one last scratch of his fingers to the cat that was content to ignore them all. "I'd better get going. I need to be getting back to the house pretty soon." Turning from the store owner and his cat before turning with a wave over his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Mr. Totosai."

Pushing one of the glass doors open to be met with the summer's sweltering heat. A sharp right taking him in the direction of the town's post office. Nodding at the greetings he got from the people who too walked along the wooden planks as they passed various businesses. Trying to avoid the town's dirt road that offered no protection from the sun. Finally coming upon the post office his friend ran alongside her husband, holding the door open for an elderly couple who he noticed approaching, smiling politely at their thanks before going in after them. Having to squeeze through the crowd of townsfolk in the constant coming and going of people. Smiling as he watched his dark haired friend hand off a few envelopes to a young boy who walked up towards the counter his red head could barely see over. A polite smile on her lips as she turned to an older gentlemen behind him. A short exchange between them before she went in search of the mail he sought. Coming back empty-handed with an apologetic smile but the black haired man merely nodded his thanks before leaving. He couldn't help but smile a bit sadly as he watched him leave. He wondered if he was waiting to hear from someone and had been disappointed. It reminded him of himself. He never expected anything because he didn't have any relatives that he knew. As long as he could remember, it'd always been him and his mama.

Turning his attention at noticing the woman make her way closer to him, having yet to see him as she made to see to shipping off a package. "That must be a new dress," he spoke, smiling at earning the full brunt of warm dark orbs. Tilting her head to eye the pristine red dress she wore before looking back up with a smile. Still a sight without a speck of makeup and her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail with a few tendrils of black that escaped its hold.

"Well yes, it is. Hojo bought it for me while out of town. He just rode back in this morning." She informed him, leaving him for a short moment to go and place the package in the pile that was to be delivered sometime throughout the day. Holding up a hand out towards the teenager who stood in line, silently asking him for a moment of patience. Pushing back a stray strand of ebony that plastered along her damp tan skin. The heat from outside sweeping into the post office at only a slightly lesser temperature. "What are you doing here? Is there something you need me to send off?" Brown eyes dropping to eye the sack he carried in hand before meeting his amethyst.

"No, just thought I'd come and say hello while I'm in town." He gave a light shrug. "I needed a few things from Mr. Totosai's place."

"How is that old man anyway?" She asked him as she walked back to tend to the growing line of people. Looking to him as she handed the young man a single article of mail before taking in yet another package that was to be sent out from the older woman that was next to be served. "I haven't been by the store in a while."

"As well as he can be I guess after what happened." Choosing his words carefully as their were more people in the post office than he'd originally taken stock of. The town's population was relatively small and news spread like wildfire when everyone mostly knew one another. Mostly everyone knew of Totosai's heart attack a few weeks back but he didn't want to stir up something that had finally settled down. "I'm gonna go and see him later this evening."

"He always did like you the best." The young woman shook her head, a small smile pulling her lips that seemed to say she knew things he didn't.

His mouth dropped. "That's not true, Kagome."

"Yes, it is." She laughed. "You were the only one he would give an extra lollipop to when he thought no one was looking."

His eyes widened. "How do you know about that? That was supposed to be a secret." He pouted a bit, feeling like one of his silly childhood memories had been marred slightly. He'd felt a bit special, knowing something the other kids didn't. Plus, he hadn't wanted to make any of them jealous with the extra candy he got from Mr. Totosai when they'd race to his store after classes were through for the day.

"Oh, it was." Kagome chuckled. "The others . . . once they paid for their candy they were out of there without so much as a thank you. You know, eager to eat their treats and all that. I'm a bit shamed to say I was one of 'em. But you were always the last one to leave the store." She looked back over her shoulder with a soft smile his way before going back to work on the package in between her hands. "I don't know . . . I guess one day I was curious enough to look back and see what was taking you so long and saw the old man giving you more candy than the rest of us. With the way your eyes lit up, you would've thought it was Christmas morning." The laughter in her voice enough to pull at the corner of his lips. "But don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She told him with a wink before making to add the mail to the growing pile and going to the next person. "As far as I could tell, the other kids never caught on."

"It pays to be polite." He said with a raise of a dark brow, earning an eye roll.

"I suppose it does," her words a laugh as she suddenly straightened out with a snap of her fingers before rushing over to where he stood to lean in closer to his ear. "You remember what Pastor Tsuchida told the church last Sunday? About his son moving to Luckenbach to takeover in leading the congregation?"

His head quirked to the side, eyes narrowing in question. "He's here? In Luckenbach?"

She nodded her head, eyes showing her excitement at being able to dish out the newest piece of gossip to circulate around Luckenbach. "A few young girls that came in this morning were talking about how handsome the Pastor's son was. Saw him getting off the train with a little girl in hand. They was wonderin' about who she could be."

"Little girl, huh?" He breathed in wonder before turning to face his friend. "Think it might be his daughter?"

Kagome shrugged. "Don't know. I guess that would make the most sense. Pastor Tsuchida never mentioned anything about a granddaughter."

He bit his lip into the grin that pulled his lips. Raising his shoulders before letting them drop unceremoniously. "Well . . . I suspect the church is gonna be housing a lot more guests this Sunday. If only to get a look at the Pastor's son."

Kagome grunted, the rough sound not sounding right leaving her soft features. "If it's like anything those girls were spewing earlier, they ain't going there to hear the word of God. Sink their vicious claws into the Pastor's son before anyone else gets the chance to. Poor thing has no idea what he's walking into by coming here. He's gonna have so much pie shoved in his face he'll turn green at the idea of having to eat any more." Their laughter cut short at the voice that pierced their moment.

"Kagome Higurashi," the sharp tone practically oozed disapproval. "I know your mother taught you better than this. Keeping your customers waiting while you giggle like a little girl about only God knows what. I will be letting your mother know how your running the business she so dearly entrusted to you. I would've never walked in to see Miho ignoring her duties in order to engage in a conversation. She will be disappointed to hear this about her child, she surely will." The older woman's brown gaze looking between the two with a sharpness. Hands on her wide hips as she stared them down.

Up this close, Inuyasha could clearly hear the grinding of his friend's teeth. "I never did like that old witch." She managed to get out in hushed tones, much too low for the elder's ears. "That woman will forever be a pain in my side. I should tell her what my mama was always too nice to say to her face. That'll give her old tail a shock."

"Kagome," he lightly admonished but the laugh in his words gave him away. Knowing it was best he leave now as he'd managed to distract his friend from her work. And himself as well for that matter. He'd only meant to say a quick hello as he still had chores he'd left undone. "I'll see you at the church." He said as a goodbye before leaving the counter and heading for the exit.

"Ms. Mae," he nodded respectfully towards her with as much of a straight face he could manage, but had to turn away at the narrowed eyes he received. Telling him he wasn't all that successful.

"I'm sorry about that Ms. Mae." biting his lip in stifled laughter at hearing Kagome speak in a politeness he was sure was eating away at her inside. "What can I do for you today . . ."

The sounds of the town filling his ears as he walked out into the heat. Much worse than it'd been inside the post office. He looked both ways down the road, looking out for any incoming carriages and horses as he made his way to the other side of the road that housed another stretch of more small businesses. Seeking shade from the roof as he made for home. Wanting to stay out of the sun's rays as long as possible before he started up the long dirt road. Keeping a firm grip on the sack in his hand as he walked along the shaded deck. Watching the passing horses kick up dirt as they passed and women sweeping along the deck before their stores. A speck of white caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he turned his head to take it in better. Eyes widening some as he realized it was a little girl. Sitting with her legs pulled to her chest and her head of ebony laid over her knees. Hiding away her face. Coming up short at the soft sobs that left her. Looking around helplessly, wondering if anyone was looking for her but everyone appeared calm and to mind their own business. Not appearing panicked or distressed. The men and women who walked by her giving her a passing glance before continuing on their way. He huffed to himself at witnessing the scene before closing the distance between them as it appeared no one else seemed inclined to help her. Lowering himself down onto his knees as he looked around before turning his attention onto her. Not too close as he didn't want to crowd her. He reached a hand out to run over the top of her head in hopes it would comfort her but pulled back, thinking better of it. It probably wouldn't be as affective coming from someone she'd never laid eyes on.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked her gently. "Why are you crying? Can you tell me what happened?"

The shaking of her shoulders lessened some and she slowly began to lift her head away from her knees, blinking at the watery reddish-pink eyes that met him. Lips parting in silent wonder as he took in the twin stripes that lined her upper cheekbones and wrapped beneath her eyes. The purple-reddish color that filled the stripes contrasting nicely against her sun kissed skin. Noticing the crescent moon that stamped smack in the center of her forehead.

A little demoness.

She was a gorgeous little thing really, not willing to believe someone had intentionally abandoned her. A quick assessment of her frame said she appeared to be well cared for. She sniffled, her little nose reddened from her crying. Her eyes wary as she looked back at him.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she told him in a whispered tone he almost didn't catch.

"You're absolutely right," he told her with a smile. "My name is Inuyasha. What's your name?"

She blinked a few times, the makings of a smile twitching her lips for a moment before dimming away. "Emi."

"That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl. I told you my name, and now I know your name. See? Now we're not strangers." He looked around, nobody seeming to pay them any attention. "Emi . . . why are you sitting here all alone? Where's your mommy?"

Her eyes lowered. "Mama . . . she's in the clouds."

His brows furrowed. "In the clo—" he snapped his mouth shut, a wave of sympathy pouring forth for this little girl. Her sadness seeming to increase and cursed himself. Of course he wasn't the only person in the world to lose their mother. It just seemed odd to take that into consideration.

"It's okay to be sad sometimes, Emi." Her bright orbs snapping back up to meet with his. "My mama is in the clouds too. With all the pretty angels. I bet your mother's watching over you like I know my mama's watching over me."

She wiped at her face. "That's . . . that's what my daddy says. That mama will always be with me."

"Your daddy sounds like a very smart man." Smiling at the vigorous nod of her head. Speaking of her father. . . "Do you know where your daddy is right now, Emi?"

Her face frowned up, tears welling anew. "Daddy, he . . . he told me to stay close but I was bad. I saw a kitty and got lost . . ."

Inuyasha thought he understood now. "Did you chase after the cat, Emi?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry." Her soft voice cracking.

"Shh. It's okay, sweetheart. Tell you what. How about I help you find your daddy? I bet he's wondering where you are right now and would feel better if he knew you were alright."

She sniffled, the picture of adorable even with her glossy eyes and he straightened out before bending down to help her up to her feet. "Come on. Let's get you off this dusty floor. Don't wanna mess up your pretty dress." Dusting off the dirt that clung to her bottom before reaching out to grab a hold of her hand. Her little clawed digits warm as she held onto him. He had to get her to the sheriff's office. He'd know where to start in searching for Emi's father. He looked down towards her. "We're gonna go see a friend of mine and he'll help us find your father, okay?" Not really expecting an answer and not receiving one as she looked up to him with lost eyes. Pulling her in the direction of the sheriff's office.

"Emi!" The shout making him stop to turn and see who was shouting out her name. The deep voice laced with worry and relief as a man that stood at a towering height began jogging in their direction.

"Daddy!" The demoness at his side gasped before breaking free to meet his approach. Her short legs sounding across the wooden boards and soon enough the silver haired man reached down to scoop her up into his arms. Smiling at their rejoining as he followed after her in a much slower pace.

"Oh Emi," he breathed with a close of his red lids, one hand supporting the back of her as he turned to place a kiss into her dark strands. Emi laying her head against his shoulder as she hid away against his neck. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" The reprimand too heavy with breathless relief to sound as stern as Inuyasha was sure it was meant to be.

"I'm sorry daddy." She cried in a strangled whisper. If their were any doubts about their relation it flew out as soon as he took in the markings on the demon's face. The only difference in their exotic makeup being the silver haired man held a crimson stain on his lids where his daughter held none. Her tan skin much different from his more milky complexion. Their hair color obviously on opposite ends on the color spectrum. But the more he looked between them, the more he saw that she didn't resemble him aside from the demonic markings they shared. Led him to believe Emi took after her mother a great deal.

His eyes pointing past the reunited duo as he noticed the dark haired man that made his way towards them. Reddish brown eyes finding him and a grin was soon to follow on the large man's lips. A smile of his own blooming at seeing the town's sheriff approach where he stood. Seeing the little girl with her father before he finally came to a stop.

"Inuyasha," he greeted with a single nod of his head. The white cowboy hat atop of his ebony tresses casting his handsome face in a shadow. Black slacks and a deep blue button down his outfit of choice for the day. Covered in the standard sheriff's brown leather vest as well as the star shaped badge over the left side of his chest.

"Naraku," he returned coolly. "I was actually on my way to see you." Switching over to watch the demon lightly rock Emi in his arms, getting her to a calmer state. "I found her sitting outside one of the stores by herself."

"Yeah, he came into the station about an hour ago reporting her missing. We've had volunteers looking all over town for her. I'm gonna go let 'em know she's been found."

Inuyasha hummed. "How are you and Miroku doing?"

"Good. But you'd know that if you swung by the house more often. You've always got a seat at our table, you know that."

"I'll try to make it up that way to see y'all more often," Inuyasha told him with a roll of his eyes, admitting what his good friend's husband was seeking from him. Both knowing it would make the swan happy to see him.

"Why don't you swing by tonight?" Making to say more but stopped at the slight shake of the dark haired man's head.

"Can't. I've already told Mr. Totosai I'd swing by his place later on." Lifting up the sack he held for one short moment. "I should've been back to the house by now. I still have some chores I need to get back and finish before nightfall." Can't helping but to glance up to the clear blue sky despite it still being early in the day. Not imagining his morning being this eventful when he'd made the trip into town.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha looked back down at the new voice that seemed oddly close, breath stopping as he stared into brilliant gold. Just as intense as running melted down gold.

"Emi told me you stuck by her. She was adamant to tell me how kind you were." A slight smile pulling the silver haired man's lips and he was hit by how handsome this man was now that he could see his face clearly. Lips parting some as his eyes drifted over to the little dark haired girl. Her cerise orbs blinking at him expectantly. Feeling stuck as the world became little more than a mere hum of background noise for a few short beats.

"Uh . . . yeah." Brows furrowing as pulled himself together, wondering what was wrong with him. "She's a real sweetheart. She was okay. Just a bit rattled really."

"Well, I appreciate your concern." The dog told him before turning his gaze to Naraku, a firm handshake between the two. "Thank you for your help, Sheriff Anzai. I appreciate it."

"Just doing my job." Naraku responded in a tone that said he didn't find his actions that big of a deal, his words sincere. "I'm just glad it turned out for the best." He sighed. "Well, I'd better go let the others know we found her so they can stop searching. If that'll be all . . ." He trailed off, looking between either man and it seemed they needed nothing else from him. "I'll be seeing you two on Sunday morning. Gentlemen." He said in parting before pausing, dipping a serious nod in Emi's direction. "Little lady." And with that, he began walking away from them and across the road. Inuyasha watched him go with a smile before turning to the pair beside him. Not expecting to be stared at so intently. By either of them.

"I know I've said it already but thank you. It just doesn't seem like enough." The dog shifted his daughter higher upon his hip before turning back to him. "I don't know what'd I'd do without her. If there's anything I can do to repay you, don't hesitate to let me know."

"That won't be necessary. I'm just glad she's back where she belongs." he said with a wave of his hand. Continuing on at seeing the hesitation in those gold orbs. "It was no problem. Really, Mr. . ."

The demon smiled before sticking out a hand and he placed his out as well. His smaller hand immediately enveloped in warmth. "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Tsuchida."

He was a bit embarrassed to admit his mouth dropped. "Your—"

"Yeah. Taisho Tsuchida is my daddy." Sesshomaru admitted quietly with a single nod. It not escaping his notice the strange tone he said those words in.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Well. Welcome to Luckenbach, Texas. Or . . . welcome back I should say. Inuyasha Yokota at your service." The demon nodding his head before they released their hold. Remembering this was in fact the mysterious son everyone seemed to be interested in. How funny was it the way the world worked? He'd just been discussing this man and what he now knew to be his daughter.

The silver haired man chuckled a faint laugh. "Thank you. God, this place is still the same." He breathed as he slowly turned his head around. "A few new stores here and there but not much different."

He looked around, watching the people mill about their daily lives. He supposed Sesshomaru would know better than he. The demon older than him in a way that had everything to do with his demonic blood. Though from a human's standpoint, Sesshomaru could've easily been in his mid twenties. Though in reality he was much older than his own mere twenty-two years of living. The town as it was now was his normal but it probably wouldn't be the same in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I heard the Sheriff say he'd see us Sunday. You attend my father's church?"

He turned with a small smile, realizing he'd been staring off into space. "Yes. I try to make every service if I'm able but I make sure to never miss a Sunday. Work out at the house tends to take up most of my time unfortunately."

The demon's head tilted some. "What is it that you do?"

"Oh. I run the bed and breakfast up the road." Pointing a thumb back over his shoulder in the direction his home reside. "The only one around for miles. It's been in my family for generations." The pride he felt at his family's legacy leaking into his words, ducking his head at the amused laugh that met him.

"I imagine it's worth every dollar spent."

He glanced up through the curtain of black that acted as a veil, wondering why those words pleased him so. And the fluttering feeling it caused to spark in his chest. The growing smile on his lips wiped away at remembering he had things he needed to see to at home. He lifted his head up, turning his head to the long dirt path up ahead.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to Sesshomaru, seeing the man search his face with worried eyes. "I'm sorry. I just remembered I had chores I need to see to."

The dog demon too looked to the road before turning amber pools back onto him. "I was actually headed in the same direction before I lost sight of Emi. Thought I'd go and check out the church before Sunday's service. We could head out that way together if you wouldn't mind the company."

He shook his head, biting his lip to tamper down the large smile that oddly seemed intent to make its way onto his lips. "I wouldn't mind the company." Clutching the sack in between his hands as he brought it before him. Their eyes connected as he turned to step in time with the demon beside him as they began walking over the wooden planks. Seeing Emi was lost to the world as Sesshomaru held her close. The scent attached to the man filling his nose and he couldn't help but breathe it in. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it reminded him of. But it was a heated smell. Almost . . . spicy, he decided. It suited him.

They didn't get very far. A sense of deja vu going through him as they turned at the voice that rang out. A quiet sigh leaving him at the familiar voice that met his ears. Watching the abundance of bouncy red curls as the demon made his way closer after looking both ways from his side of the street. A charming smile on his green lips brightening his beautiful face as he finally closed the last bit of distance between them. Blush red eyes giving him a cursory glance before turning away from him in what was obviously a dismissal. His entire being focused on the silver haired man with the small girl. Holding up what looked to be a cherry pie in the palm of his right hand as he aimed that charm onto the demon.

"You must be Pastor Tsuchida's son." He ventured a guess that he clearly knew the answer to but Sesshomaru answered anyway. Ever polite as he offered a single nod of his head.

"Taisho is my daddy."

"I just knew I had to come and introduce myself once I learned you had finally made it into town. You've been the buzz of the town ever since this morning."

"I try not to concern myself with what folks may or may not say about me."

"I suppose that's for the best." The red head phoenix shifted his weight, the falter in his smile only lasting a short moment. "No sense in paying attention to the folks with nothing better to do than sit around and gossip about their fellow man."

Inuyasha raised the back of his hand across his mouth, hiding his smile as he turned his head away under the guise of seeing something that caught his interest. Kyora was just as bad as the rest of them when it came to running his mouth but he wisely kept his mouth closed.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I caught your name." Sesshomaru trailed off pointedly.

"Oh, how rude of me." The phoenix laughed a throaty laugh before suddenly thrusting his hand out. The back of his hand presented for the demon's view. "Kyora Uno. But Kyora's just fine." Wiggling his fingers with expectant seemingly innocent eyes that didn't suit the demon at all. Sesshomaru's movements slow as he grabbed the phoenix's hand in his own. Offering the barest brush of his lips to Kyora's hand before releasing him. But the red head was more than pleased if the stretch of his lips were any indication. His brows quirking in surprise at the almost smug look the phoenix demon sent his way then. Turning back to Sesshomaru as he presented the pie he held out towards him. "Just a little something I whipped up as a thank you gift for taking over in leading the congregation."

"You visit the church?" Sesshomaru's smile more genuine and a real spark of interest in his tone since the beginning of their conversation.

"Never miss a Sunday." The red head waved a hand to say his presence at the church was no big deal. Ooh. Lord, forgive him for his lies, he prayed on the phoenix's behalf. He could only count two times he'd seen Kyora attend any kind of church service in all his life.

His head turning at the arrival of two women that made their way to the Pastor's son. Equipped with smiles and some type of dish in their hand. Soon they were ooing and awwing over Emi—who thankfully stayed asleep throughout the lusty creatures display as they fought for her father's attention. Their forced laughs cringy and not warranting that much mirth as whatever Sesshomaru had said wasn't all that funny. The subtle touches to his arm they did when they could get away with it. Shrugging his shoulders helplessly at the almost pleading look the silver haired man sent back over his shoulder. Grinning as he watched Sesshomaru struggle to get a word in edgewise. Each of the three insisting the demon have dinner at their homes on an evening he was free.

Oh Lord it was already starting. The singles of Luckenbach hoping to make Sesshomaru their own. He wished Kagome was here to see this.

He looked behind him to the dirt road before turning back to Sesshomaru. Seeing he wasn't going to be getting away any time soon as even more men and women had come up with the intentions of introducing themselves. He backed up a few slow steps, watching Sesshomaru as he widened the space between them and his newly acquired admirers. A bit disappointed they wouldn't be getting that walk after all. As funny as it was to see the Pastor's son getting hounded, he couldn't afford to wait around any longer. Not if he wanted to do all he had to back at home and still have time to cook a meal he could take over to Mr. Totosai's place. Watching the handsome demon a moment more before turning on his heel and starting up the side of the dirt road. Only one look back over his shoulder after he'd walked a little distance away. A small smile on his lips at the thought of the Pastor's son as he made for home.

But the demon soon faded to the inner recess of his mind as he worked on his chores. Often wiping the back of his hand across his forehead as the sun's rays got the better of him. The sound of the hammer sounding as he set on fixing the pin the horses were kept in into something that would hold off until he found a more permanent solution. Admittedly not very good with the more laborious work as his mother had always seen to it in his younger years. And hiring farm hands when she'd gotten up in age as she was adamant he know how to keep a house and look after himself. Claiming she wouldn't always be around. Something that seemed like an impossibility in his youth. A sad smile on his lips as he tested the added addition of a nailed in plank of wood. Portions of the pin were growing rotten but he deemed it more beneficial down the line to replace the entirety of the pin. Something he'd have to travel to the next town over for as none of the stores in town held the supplies he would need. But it would hold for a few more days at best. He went around the rest of the farm, scattering the ground with feed as the hens came scrambling around at his feet before going in the barn to shovel the piles of hay. It was when he walked out of the barn he heard the sound of a carriage growing closer as it rolled over the long stretch of dirt that made up the pathway to the two-story white home. Leaning the rake against the open barn door before smoothing out a portion of his midnight tresses. Not giving too much into what he must look like after working out in the hot sun. He certainly hadn't been expecting visitors. He walked forward to meet the carriage as it grew nearer.

Coming to a stop as he watched the hulk of a man hop down from behind the rider's seat. Taking in the smaller demon left in the seat before turning back to watch the dark haired demon close the distance between them. The wolf's large frame clad in dark brown trousers that had seen better days. The collar of his white shirt sullied with dirt and sweat. His handsome face on full display as his ebony tresses lay down his back in a ponytail. The bangs over his forehead plastered to his tan flesh, the heat not having been kind to him. Ice blue orbs looking around before turning to thrust a hand out towards him.

"This your place?" He asked, deep voice holding a bit of gruffness and his handshake was just as firm.

"It is," he responded in a neutral tone, as the man had yet to state what he came in search for.

"Seems kind of quiet around here." The wolf observed with another turn of his head.

Inuyasha shrugged. "This season tends to be one of the slowest as most aren't willing to travel in this heat. Which is why I was surprised to hear you ride up."

"Heh. Guess that makes sense." The man spoke while bringing an arm behind him to scratch at a spot on the back of his neck. "Guess I should introduce myself."

"It would help to know who I was talking to." His words backed with a grin so as to not send the wrong message.

"Koga Wolfe. Was one of the ranch hands over at Hattori's place before the old man passed on. That's over in Spearman."

"Inuyasha Yokota." The young man nodded, well aware of the large ranch in Hansford County. "I met Mr. Hattori a few times. I had no idea he had passed on however. I would've made a better effort to visit had I known his condition had worsened."

"It was private affair for the main family. I don't think Mr. Hattori would've wanted anyone to remember him for his last moments." Koga hurried to explain before continuing on with a great sigh. "A lot of us stayed on thinking his son would take on the ranch but he ended up selling the place and moving to another city. It left most of us without any other options. No place to go."

"I see." He said, falling silent for a moment as he studied the ground at his feet. Sighing as he lifted his darkened gaze to stare up at the wolf. "As much as I would like to help, this isn't a ranch. There's only so much to do around here before there's nothing left to see to. And I wouldn't be able to pay you all that much." He finished, eyes just as apologetic as his words.

"I'm real good with my hands. I'm sure there's something around here that needs attention. I fix whatever you need done and I get one of your rooms. I wouldn't even need you to pay me. I can find other work on my own."

He couldn't help the confusion that reflected in his eyes. That proposal sounded too good to be true from his standpoint but from the wolf's point of view, it couldn't have been the most ideal of propositions. As much as it would be beneficial to him, it didn't seem fair to accept when he was sure Koga could find better if he just looked a little harder.

"I don't think—"

"Koga?" Both heads of black turned at the voice that sprung from beside them. Stunned into silence as he watched the sandy haired demon he'd spotted earlier make to climb down from the front of the carriage.

"Shippo," the wolf called before hurrying forward to assist the fox in his dismount. Taking the smaller male in his arms and it didn't escape his notice how heavily the fox seemed to lean against the wolf's frame. One hand clutching at his forearm while the other cradled the underside of his large belly. Peeks of emerald barely visible through his lowered lids. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm . . . I'm so tired." Shippo told him in a manner that clearly took much of his energy to do so. Eyes unfocused and shifty. "Are we . . . are we staying? It smells nice here."

Inuyasha felt the demon's drilling stare and saw the desperation that peeked through from his light orbs. Looking to him as he held his lover. A lover who was barely managing to stand on his own two feet. And who was clearly pregnant . . .

He often forgot just how different a demon's body was from a human's. The answer staring him right in the face. Why the wolf would be willing to work for so little just to have a roof over his head. He made a decision then. He couldn't very well send them out when there was no guarantee they could find better. He wasn't willing to take that chance now seeing the fox carried. He'd never forgive himself if something happened when he could've helped when he had the chance.

"Take him in the house," he suddenly instructed, drawing blue orbs back his way. "Pick any of one of the upstairs rooms. They're all vacant."

Koga didn't hesitate to follow. Nodding his way with serious eyes before gently guiding the young fox forward and towards the few stairs that led up to the porch. Inuyasha went up to one of the two horses strapped into the carriage, the black one, petting her coat as he sent glances towards the front door. Wondering of the small demon and if he shouldn't go and fetch Kaede to take a look at him. Not real knowledgeable on the intricacies of the demon body despite being close friends with some.

Noticing Koga as he finally made his way out of the house after a while to come and stand by him. "Thank you. You just gave me one less thing to worry about."

Inuyasha nodded, eyeing his childhood home the wolf demon had taken Shippo into. "Is he gonna be alright? I'm sure Kaede would be willing to take a look at him."

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest." Koga spoke before crossing his arms over his chest. "Regain his strength. It's been a rough couple of days on the road with him being pregnant."

The ebony haired beauty nodded, willing to trust the wolf as he was sure he knew more about these types of things. Sure the man wouldn't just sit by idly if his lover was in real critical condition. Since that was settled for the moment . . .

"I'm willing to put you up for a while. And that includes three square meals a day. And while I can't afford to pay you much—"

"I already told you," the dark haired man began as he brought his arms down. "You don't have to. I just need somewhere to keep Shippo while I look for work."

"It's better than nothing." The human continued as if he'd never been interrupted. "You'll need every dollar you can get until you find something stable." Thinking of the pregnant fox and raising a hand up at seeing Koga make to argue with him, effectively cutting off anything that may have left his lips. "You'll accept it if you want to stay here."

The large wolf turning his head away, jaw tight and hands clenching before ultimately turning back to him with a few nods of his head.

"Great," he smiled before continuing on in that no nonsense tone he'd adopted from his mother. "Don't worry about starting anything tomorrow. He'll need you more than I will. Tuck the horses away in the barn after you pull the carriage around back. I'm going to go start on our dinner." Seeing the sky was showing signs of darkening as he offered a few more pats to the smooth coat beneath his hand before walking past the wolf demon and up toward the house.

Washing away the dirt beneath his fingernails before going about preparing dinner. Meatloaf with mashed potatoes along with a side of yams, biscuits and green beans his meal of choice. Only looking up at hearing the front door open and Koga amble his large frame inside.

"Anything I can do to help?" The dark haired wolf offered and he turned back to peeling the large white potatoes from his garden. A smile on his lips.

"Never would've taken you for the cooking type." Chancing a quick glance up to see the man cross his arms as he leaned against the door frame.

"I know how to boil water," Koga told him with a shrug. "That's about as far as my expertise goes. I figured it'd be rude to not at least ask."

Inuyasha laughed. "Well, thank you, but no thank you. I'll bring your plates up to your room when it's ready. Just leave the door cracked a bit so I know which one your in."

The wolf nodding before leaving his perch and his steps heavy over the stairs. Only pausing in his task long enough to open the windows to let the cooling air negate the heat in the room from the lit stove. It took some time and work, but he had a hearty heaping of food and a sliver of daylight left. Quickly fixing his house guests plates before making his way up the stairs. All the vacant rooms were closed—as was his usual preference in his home—except the last room on the right. "Koga?" He called softly, hearing the squeak of the bedsprings protest the wolf's shifting weight and before long the dark haired demon filled the doorway.

"Oh," Koga uttered at seeing his hands full, not hesitating to relieve him of his load. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

He smiled. "You're very welcome," he told him before growing more serious. "I'm gonna be heading out in a bit. I might be gone for a little while. Don't wait until I get back to ask for something if he needs anything." The slight dip of his head toward the bedroom letting him know just who he was referring to.

"Guess it's one of those human things," the wolf grinned, the glint of his fangs making him appear a bit devilish. In a charming sort of manner. "I don't take it you'll be convinced he'll be okay until he's up and telling you himself."

The beauty gave a quick raise and drop of his shoulders, a wry smile playing on his lips. "I suppose us humans have more reasons to be worried about things than the average demon." Maybe he was worrying over nothing. Wiping away a bit of the biscuit dough that clung to his hands on the thigh of his trousers before whipping his head back up. "Just place the dishes in the wash basin and I'll get to them when I get back. Have a good night, Koga." He turned back to the stairs, leaving him and the fox to their meal.

"Be careful out there, Inuyasha." Koga's words hitting his back and making him turn. "It's a bit dark to be wandering out alone."

He smirked, but his eyes said he actually found the wolf's concern touching. "I'll be back before you know it." Turning forward and bounding the steps to wash up before fixing Mr. Totosai his plate as promised. Settling on a makeshift cover to protect the food at being unable to locate any proper lids. Finally leaving and starting down the pathway and making a right once he reached the end. Headed back in the direction of the town as the demon was stationed closer than he was. Nearing the old man's place and letting himself into the closed gate before closing it back and walking up to the front door.

As was expected, he received a bit of a lecture at coming out in the dark hour to deliver something that could've waited until the morning. Inuyasha explained the events of the day after he left the man's store and how he'd met Pastor Tsuchida's son and his granddaughter and how the two had gotten separated. He got a laugh out of the Tsuchida boy being hounded by the singles of Luckenbach. That took up a good portion of his time and set back his daily chores. Then he informed him of the two guests he was housing. That they would most likely be staying longer than the average guest but he didn't delve into too much detail. Not even to Mr. Totosai as he wanted to respect the couple's right to privacy. He explained all this while watching Mr. Totosai eat his meal at the kitchen table. It broke his heart to see the occasional shake of his hand as he lifted the fork to his lips. Remembering a much different Mr. Totosai from a few years back. So much had changed within a span of a few short years. But he didn't comment or offer aid. Knowing a man's pride was no small thing to trifle with. After a bit of grumbling, he was let off the hook but was told his safety was more important than keeping a promise that could've later been explained. Stopping all the words on the demon's lips once he placed a kiss to the old man's shiny head.

The demon oddly silent as he washed up the small pile of dishes in the basin. Humming to himself as he straightened out any visible messes around the demon's front room. A bit of sweeping and the place was already more tidy. Seeing Totosai's cat fast asleep in its bed and made to do the same with the demon. Who surprisingly didn't protest, and he honestly didn't know whether to be glad about that or not. He stayed until he was sleep before collecting his dish and heading out. Locking the place behind him before making for home.

Inuyasha walked up the pathway to his home, looking off to the right into the dark outline of the trees. His mother and father's resting place a bit beyond the trees. Side by side. He figured that's what his mother would've liked. She'd only spoken highly of his daddy and would sometimes see a peek of sadness at the thought of her deceased husband. The eyes he'd gotten from her distant and reflective as her mind would take her away from him for a few short moments. The love clear in her voice and eyes. All that for a man that was dead and gone. Somebody he never got to know. It was why he could love his father without any clear memories of him. If his mama loved him then he was worthy of being loved as she hadn't been too keen on letting folks in. From what he'd grown up around anyway. Maybe she'd been different once upon a time. Maybe losing her husband and having to deal with everything on her own while raising a child had hardened her. He thought of things like that from time to time.

The episodes would last a quick moment but like with everything else, she pushed through and was back to being her sassy strong self in no time.

He hadn't even gotten to see her today and entertained the idea of a short visit but the tiredness of the day caught up to him and decided he wouldn't push it. Sure she'd understand and would be forgiven once he made to see her tomorrow. But he did tell them Goodnight and let the slight warm breeze that ruffled his hair carry his words. Locking up behind himself and putting the plate away before washing up the dishes he'd dirtied. Too tired for a bath despite wanting one so he settled for the next best thing. Washing himself up over the small tub in his room before changing into something more light to deal with the heat throughout the night.

He said his prayers and pulled the covers back. He didn't know why, but the thought of Emi and Sesshomaru came to him then as he laid down for the night. Wondering how the dog had gotten on after leaving him to the men and women of Luckenbach. Digging his face into the pillow at the smile the thought of the Pastor's son brought to his lips as he tried to hide it from even himself but it felt too good to stop. Just like the feeling that spread over him when he thought of the silver haired demon. But it wasn't like anyone could see him.

He'd met plenty of handsome men. Had grown up around them and that was the problem. The men of Luckenbach were really good friends or someone he looked to in a sense of family. And the same could be spoken for them about him. Dating anyone here would be like dating a brother. Only a select few managing to find something more meaningful like Kagome with Hojo and Miroku with Naraku despite growing up around one another. Though feelings had blossomed between them in their younger days. He hadn't found that for himself. Playing kissy with someone else the furthest thing from his mind then and his days had been occupied with school and helping his mother around the house. And now that she was gone, most of his time was spent keeping this place running and had very little to divulge it on anything else.

Was that why his heart thrum to a different beat around Tsuchida's boy. In his eyes, Sesshomaru was something new and unknown. They hadn't grown up around one another. Pretty certain the dog was well onto his way into adulthood while his mother had just begun knowing his father.

He took a deep breath, a bit of a struggle for air as he finally closed his eyes. It was okay to dream, he decided. He knew better than to get his hopes up over this foolish crush he seemed to be developing. One thing was for certain. He was looking forward to Sunday service more readily than he could remember in a long time. A buzz of anticipation zipping through him at the idea of getting a glance of the Tsuchida.

Maybe he was no better than the others who were coming to the church Sunday morning to ogle the newest addition to Luckenbach after all.

* * *

 **AN** : Please review. I'd love to know what you guys thought and it's great for my motivation.


End file.
